


When you're gone

by TMS33



Series: Shots With Potential [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Dark, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMS33/pseuds/TMS33
Summary: Rose disappears, and he can't take it anymore. So the Doctor sleeps and the Patient comes out.Or, the Doctor goes bad without his Bad Wolf to keep him together.





	When you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the Time War, the Doctor's been struggling to keep all the bits he hated about himself controlled. His anger, thirst for revenge and violent tendencies all balled up and left to rot in the recesses of his mind. But his actions leave drastic consequences and he's now stuck with an extra persona fighting for control over his body. 
> 
> He was the Doctor, the Patient was the sickness, and Rose was the cure. 
> 
> But with Rose gone, the Patient only gets worse, until finally, he comes out.

“Bring her back! I said, bring her back!” The man screaming at his companion was nearly clawing at the console, fingers scrabbling uselessly at the multiple buttons and levers. His voice was hoarse, desperation lacing his words as he tried to go back. He desperately wanted to go back, to cross his own timeline, destroy the universe and everyone in it, if it meant bringing her back.

One wonderful, beautiful week with her, and now that she was gone, he could feel the cold claws of his other self clawing at him from the recesses of his mind. He could hear the chains that once stood strong and immobile, holding the doors in his mind closed, begin to rattle, and for once in his life, he was ready to welcome it.

‘Arkytior. Where is Arkytior?’ It asked. At his lack of reply, the voice increased in volume, nearly causing him to collapse. 'Arkytior. Where is Arkytior?'

“ROSE!” He howled, doubling over in pain, a sudden sharp pain erupting from his forehead and traveling across his skull. It was as if his head was splitting in half as the manifestation of everything he hated about himself clawed its way out from his mind. All the anger, hatred and resentment was slowly beginning to make its way past the cage he had left it in. Everything he tried to hide about himself was slowly coming out, bit by bit. It was excruciating, his mind throbbing in time with the splitting of his head. The pain nearly consumed him, and for a moment, he welcomed it as it blocked out the horrible wrenching of his hearts and sudden emptiness in his mind.

‘Arkytior,’ the voice repeated. ‘Arkytior. My Arkytior.’

‘Make it stop. Please, make it stop,’ he chanted in his head, begging for relief from the pain Rose’s departure brought. Anything to take away the emptiness and guilt he continuously placed on himself.

‘Arkytior.’ The voice repeated once more before going silent. The Doctor nearly cried out in sheer frustration, just wanting for everything to stop. He didn’t want to be a Time Lord anymore. He didn’t want to continue living a life traveling through all of time and space in a universe without her. Not even sleep could provide much relief, his body wired to never have more than necessary. Before he could scream at his other self further, the feeling of cold slick dripping over his head stopped him, and he found himself frozen. As the feeling travelled across his body, he found himself numb, unable to so much as twitch as the numbing feeling took over. The more the feeling grew, the less pain he felt, and he nearly sobbed in relief.

"Make it stop. Please. Please. Yes, yes, yes, yes–“ And suddenly his voice was cut off, and his eyes shut. Not one thing moved as the Doctor collapsed to his knees, head falling forward to rest against his chest. The strain that once laced his muscles seemed to relax, and if it were not for his stance, he could’ve been asleep. Time seemed inconsequential as the Doctor remained there, motionless.

The universe held its breath as Time seemed to move around its remaining Lord. Just as the universe was about to choose ignore the sudden shift, the Doctor awoke. The universe seemed to sigh in relief, until the Time Lord opened his eyes. The once warm brown eyes had disappeared, replaced with a dark empty black that seemed to run over the entire surface of the orbs, giving him a demonic haunted look.

‘Arkytior.’

The sudden shift in dark energy surrounding her thief caused the TARDIS to let out a shrill squeal. At the harsh sound, the Doctor’s eyes widened in recognition before standing up to face the angry machine.

“You can’t do anything to save him. Not this time.”

The TARDIS nearly shrieked, angry at the entity that had overtaken the Doctor. In reply, the darker Doctor only gave a malicious grin before reaching out for the counter connecting to the TARDIS’ center.

“Not when I make you exactly like me.” A dark swirl suddenly erupted from the Doctor’s hand, curling around his fingers before traveling to the console as soon as his fingers brushed it. Immediately, the sound of the TARDIS’ anger began to fade, weakening as the dark energy swirled around her console. The bright cyan light that once shone through her time rotor seemed to darken, becoming an almost sickly green. Watching her change only made the Doctor smile, the angry song that was playing through his head becoming a placated and equally ominous one.

“That’s it, old girl. Just let go.” The TARDIS let out one last painful loud groan that reached out towards the ends of the universe before finally fading into a new harsher, corrupted song, and the Doctor knew that she was complete.

“Isn’t that better, old girl?” he hummed, letting out a deep rumble as the TARDIS softly hummed back in agreement. The corrupted TARDIS and her new new new Time Lord sang in their minds, a duet of two haunted voices full of pain and emptiness. It was beautiful and horrible at the same time, masking the pain of the two immortals. Too fascinated with the TARDIS’ change, the Doctor didn’t notice a gold stream escape the console and fly out the doors. The remains of the uncorrupted TARDIS, small but alive, knew that there was only one person who could save her and her Doctor. And so the small swirl of golden energy searched for the Big Bad Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One-Shot (which is why it's in the 'Shots With Potential' Series) with the potential to become a real story. To be decided...


End file.
